Prison Break
Season 1: * Bishop McMorrow -Gunshot by a company agent in his head * Maytag - Stabbed in the chest with a screw by an unnown black inmate * Leticia Barris - Gunshot by Paul Kellerman in her back * Turk - Thrown over a ledge by Lincoln * Strocker - Gunshot by a CPD Sniper in his chest * Robert Hudson - Stabbed multiple times in the torso by T-Bag * Lukazs - Died in an exposion * Adrian RIx - Gunshot by Paul Kellerman in the chest, while protecting LJ * Lisa Rix - Gunshot by Daniel Hale in the back of the head * Cherry - Hanged himself * Sebastan Balfour - Gunshot wounds by Quinn * Quinn - Pushed into a well by LJ, died several days later * James Bagwell - Gunshot wounds by Abruzzi's hetchmen * James Bagwell Jr. - Gunshot wounds by Abruzzi's hetchmen * Daniel Hale - Gunshot by Paul Kellerman in the head * Nick's Vater - Gunshot by Trenchcout in the head * Nick Savrinn - Gunshot by Trenchcout in the chest and forhead * Charles Westmoreland - ''Bleeds to death after Brad Bellick, after Brad Bellick rammed a piece of glass into his torso * Richard Millis - Poisoned by a chemitist of the company Season 2: * Veronica Donovan - Gunshot in the chest and forhead by Agent Blondie * Marvin Gudat - killed via a lethal injection by T-Bag * '''John Abruzzi' - Multiple gunshots by FBI field agents under the command of Mahone in the chest and abdoman * Frank Tancredi - Hanged by a company agent * David Apolski/Tweener - Multiple gunshots in the chest by Mahone * Leon - Gunshot by Jane Phillips in the back * Roy Geary - Throat slit and/or sliced by T-Bag * Aldo Burrows - Gunshot wound by Mahone to the back; bleeds to death several minutes later * Denise - Killed by T-Bag * Agent Blondie - Gunshot wound in the forehead by Mahone * Terrence Steadman - Shot himself in the head * Charles Patoshik/Haywire - Persuaded by Mahone to jump from a grain mill * Chi Chi - Raped by T-Bag * Bill KIm - Gunshot in the chest by Sara Season 3: * Sapo - Gunshot in the chest by a Sona Tower Guard * World - Neck broken by Mahone * Michelle Taylor - Gunshot through the head by Gretchen Morgan * Juan Nieves - SUffocated with a flastic bag by T-Bag * The Gravedigger - Gunshot in the head by Grethcen Morgan * Andrew Tyge - STabbed in the neck by Mahone * Cheo - Stabbed in the chest by Lechero * Papo - Gunshot in the chest by Colonel Escamilla * Elliot Pike - Gunshot in the forehead by Lincoln * General Zavala - Two gunshots in the chest by Gretchen Morgan * Octavio - Beaten to death by Brad Bellick * Sammy - Chrushed to death when the tunnel over him collapse by Michael * Cyrus - Gunshot by Lechero * Cristobal - Gunshot by Lechero * Lechero - Suffocated with a pillow by T-Bag Season 4: * Jason Lief - Three gunshots in the chest by James Whstler * James Whistler - Gunshot in the back of the head by Wyatt * Cameron Mahone - Gunshot in the chest and forehead by Wyatt * Bruce Bennett - Gunshot in the back of the head by Wyatt * Clozza - Stabbed twice with a screwdriver by Linoln and Brad Bellick * Shan Xing - Stabbed twice in the torso by Feng Huan * Andrew Blauner - Strangled by Gretchen Morgan * Roland Glenn - Gunshot in the torso b< Wyatt, bleeds to death several minutes later * Wyatt Matthewson - Drowns after pushing into a harbour by Mahone * Brad Bellick - Drowns inside a water pipe after it floods * Feng Huan - Gunshot by Miriam Holtz * Gregory White - Two gunshots in the chest by Gretchen Morgan * Miriam Holtz - Gunshot in the chest by Don Self * Howard Scuderi - Gunshot in the chest by Jonathan Krantz * Herb Santon - Gunshot in the chest by Richard Sooter * Richard Sooter - Gunshot in the chest by Lincoln * Patrick Vikan - Gunshot in the back by Don Self * Scott Carruth - Two gunshots in the chest by Mahone * Griffin Oren - Gunshot in the head by Griffin Oren's driver * Stuard Toxhorn - Strangled to death by Ralph Becker * Downey - Killed in an explosion caused by a nanobomb by Lincoln and Mahone * Ralh Becker - Three gunshots in the chest by C-Note * Cristina Rose Scofield - Gunshot in the back by Sara